The Legendary Dark Knight
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: After the 3rd task, Harry begins having dreams of a white-haired man dressed in purple. After a bit, he regains the memories of his past life, of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Sparda!Harry X Luna. 5th-Year-Teachers!Dante-&-Nero. Neville X Hermione.


The Legendary Dark Knight: Chapter 1: The Dreams

Summary: After the 3rd task, Harry begins having dreams of a white-haired man dressed in purple. After a bit, he regains the memories of his past life, of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Sparda!Harry X Luna. 5th-Year-Teachers!Dante-&-Nero. Neville X Hermione.

* * *

 _ **BEGIN!**_

* * *

 _In an arena like area, a white-haired man stared down a large spider made of magma and stone from a few meters away._

 _The white-haired man was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He wears a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye._

 _In his hands was a red, organic looking sword that had waves of power rolling off it, similarly to the man himself. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a pair of spikes in the end._

 _The magma spider's body is as gargantuan as an elephant's and its shell is harder than a rock._

" _ **Traitor! Why have you returned to the Demonic Realm?!**_ _" The spider roared out in an angry voice._

" _You know why, Phantom. I have to stop Mundus' plans. The humans don't deserve what you're all attempting to impose on them. I will stop you." The man said to Phantom with a fire in his eyes, and conviction in his regal voice._

" _ **Very well, make your attempt to stop Lord Mundus, but first you'll have to get past me!**_ _" Phantom screeched as he finished his exclamation, before he opened his mouth, revealing that a ball of fire had spawned in his mouth._

 _The man sighed in slight annoyance, before gripping his sword tightly, as a red light surrounded him as he transformed._

 _The man had turned into a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils. A crimson, fire-like aura surrounded him as he stared down the large demon in front of him._

 _The demon rushed forward, and thrusted his sword towards Phantom, and its blade rearranged, and formed a spear of some kind, and the spear slammed into Phantom's face, causing him to reel back and screech in pain. The demon took his chance, and jumped above Phantom, and slammed his sword, which had turned back into its sword form, onto the spider's back, making it scream even louder, as lava-like blood exploded out of its back._

 _As the demon jumped of the giant demon's back, balls of fire shot out of it, and rained down on the area, like meteors. As the demon avoided the fireballs, the spider pushed his face underground._

 _The demon jumped back as a pillar of lava shot out of the ground where he was standing, and moved to his left and another fireball nearly hit him._

 _The demonic man flung his sword at the spider, and the sword turned into a scythe and began spinning like a boomerang. Phantom blocked it with his front 2 legs._

 _The sword went spinning back to the man as he ran to Phantom, a war cry escaping his lips, with Phantom replicating the action by screeching and lunging at the demonic man._

* * *

Harry Potter gasped for air as he awoke, before he perceived where he was. He was in his bedroom at the Dursley's home.

It was the summer after 5th year, and Harry had been having nightmares of his friend in the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, dying at the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected by Wormtail. But a few days prior to now, he had a dream of the adventures of a purple clothed man fighting demonic entities.

He sighed as he thought over the dreams. Who was that man? Why was he fighting those demons? How did he turn into a demon himself? Harry was pretty sure that he wasn't an Animagus, because from what he knew, there weren't any animals like THAT in the Wizarding World.

He decided to stop thinking about it and go back to sleep.

* * *

(3 Weeks Later)

* * *

Harry and Dudley panted as they ran from two cloaked figures chasing them. The 2 had been running for several minutes with stopping, and had stopped in a tunnel from exhaustion. When they stopped, Dudley was caught by one, and pressed him against the wall, attempting to kiss him, and Harry was forced onto the floor by the second Dementor.

' _No! I can't die here! I need to… defeat.. Vold… emort…_ ' He thought as the Dementors mouth approached and his soul dislodged from his body and went to the cloaked demon's body.

The devouring of Harry's soul was interrupted by a large burst of demonic energy erupting from the teen. The soul quickly returned to its home and Harry's eyes went from emerald green to a luminescent shade of crimson, and a dark red aura surrounded the boy-who-lived.

The dementor slowly backed away, it knew that this was no longer a mere child.

Harry looked down at his left hand, surrounded by the aura, before he turned into a demonic figure, specifically, the demon forme the man in his dreams took on.

Slowly, a ball of fire grew around his demonic hand, and he turned to the fleeing Dementors, who were running in a way that, at his angle, they were perfectly aligned.

Harry threw the fireball, which had grown to be the size of his torso, at the two fleeing demons. It went straight through the two, who were turned to ash immediately on contact with ball of fire.

Harry smirked in his demon visage, before he fell on his back, right next to his unconscious cousin, who had nearly been kissed, and transformed back into his black haired teenage self. But as no one there was conscious, no one noticed that the roots of his hair had gone white.

* * *

(Chapter END)

* * *

 _Hello, and welcome to yet ANOTHER FIC! I'm sorry to the fans of DoaDHoaH, I haven't updated it yet, I'm a natural procrastinator, it's something I'm trying to get out of. Also, if you couldn't tell, Harry is the reincarnation of Sparda. Alright, See ya next time. Dark out._


End file.
